Bring him back
by Idontwanttogo
Summary: Russell T. Davis writer of the four series of DW fantasizes about the comeback of David Tennant's Doctor on the series. He wrote a story just for fun and then received a phone call from Julie Gardner former producer - It's my own dream of course


**Doctor Who's not mine and the facts I mentioned are an absolute mixture of truths and outright inventions.**** This text is the last part of a much longer story I wrote (in French, sorry) in January like a utopia. ****So, this is a little fantasy, just my little story****. **

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Bring him b****ack, please?**

Russell T. Davis reviewed the last line of the character and chuckled. The Doctor, his Doctor, would never answer this type of question ("Really, who are you?"). He threw a glance at the clock at the bottom of its screen and jerked when figures indicated that he had spend the last four hours nailed on his keyboard to fantasize about a possible return of the former Doctor. Just under his left elbow - a little stained by the ink - the newspaper was folded on the interview David Tennant granted for the premiere of his last film.

Dear David: always brilliant and solid in any role. No one could forget his Doctor. Even six years after he left, he had to answer questions relating to his former role. This time, the journalist asked him if he continued to follow the series and David had said: "Of course! I have to initiate my little boy! He was three years old and I remember how I was glued to the TV at the same age: monsters, stories, companions! More than that, the show has a sense of morality and dignity even in big dramatic episodes. I had no choice. All the family appeared at a point in an episode! Try to explain what our work is without referring to the Doctor is impossible. ».

Russell T. Davis smiled again. Yes, what fascinating coincidence and what a wonderful family! He had played the role, she had interpreted his daughter. Her father also embodied the lead character and her mother was a former character too. As for the father of David Tennant, he had made a short appearance in one of the episodes. This series was much related to this family. Russel could suffer a lack of imagination but to suppose that their son could be, one day… But there was still time to wait: at three, the boy was far from ready to drive the Tardis.

After six years, people still speaks of the 10th Doctor as one of the best and debates went, namely if Tenth came before or after Tom Baker's Fourth. Russell T. Davis knew he could not return to Tom Baker, but David Tennant was here and… But he still had to find an excuse, a defeat, a justification, let's say an explanation, to bring back the same actor! It was unthinkable! Russell was responsible for this impossibility: he was the one who wrote the lines, the one who presented this regeneration as death: "All that was me disappears and another character sauntering away and I'm gone."

The story Russell just finished was written on the wind. It was a nice little fantasy because the 10th Doctor could never return to the screen. Not in a million years.

Its beeper buzzes and goes to the edge of the table until he catches it. The number was Julie Gardner's. She had read the article and probably wants to share a laugh. He composed his number and she answered immediately. "

"What would you say if I announced you that Steven Moffat has decided to give up for Doctor Who scripts?" she said without another introduction.

"I would say they have to find a good author", he replied with a touch of indignation." We cannot lose the series."

And the "we" means all viewers, fans, addicts… well, everyone on Earth and maybe a couple of species who high jacked the British or American transmission.

"And if I add that your name has come into the conversation?"

He remained silent long enough so that Julie fears losing communication.

"It is serious? You said I was interested?"

"I didn't: I just recalled that you had brought the Doctor after ten years of absence and you are known to have written really good stuff. I thought that after six years, _perhaps_ you would have found your breath for a second round."

"Ehm, well, it's…"

Russell had told her he was missing to write a Doctor Who episode even if Sarah Jane's Adventure and Torchwood were in the same universe. He dares not ask Steven for a new collaboration and, by the way…

"Oh… and you can think what you want, but I met David Tennant two weeks ago and he told me that he was strangely nostalgic about the series, because he watches it with his kid and he had decided to become the Doctor at the same age. You know the drill."

"What is that means?"asked Russell trying to contain the small voice that yelling in his head. "They cannot bring back the 10th Doctor for a series. An episode, maybe a movie, but certainly not the series. It can be."

"I don't know, Russ, but David loved doing the series and if you found a way to break the rule with a story, it could agree to return. You know, there was the twelve lives thing in past episodes. In the new ones, it did not really be mentioned, but…"

She was playing a game for she knew he could do everything for the series, even find a way to do impossible things… like… like… But, no. The 10th Doctor was dead and the show goes with Eleventh. That's it.

"We are always with Matt Smith, the 11th Doctor, it is impossible! I can't do that to him!" protested Russell.

"I believe that Matt is willing to pass the torch. He said that after six years, he is ready for more lines and less looping. I think he would like to try a play."

"Going on stage? Like David?"

Two Doctors on the stage? For which play?

"Writing one. He has a very interesting style, you know. "

"No, I don't."

"He wrote an episode during summer and the producers decided to incorporate it into the series. You saw the howler yoyos and the bear of the North Star episode? "

"It was his idea?"

"Completely."

"It was brilliant! Do you think that he could want to write officially for the series? With me? "

"Maybe. You ask him, but he has become as crazy for the show as… well… as me."

It wasn't a secret. She had battle with everyone to put the best for the series. Both of them, in fact, had given every minute to the series until they departed. Sad moment, remembered Russell.

"You would like to plunge back into all that stuff?" he said incredulously. "But you said…"

"If you can, I can. Why not? Especially if David agrees to come back… If both of you are ready for a comeback, so am I."

"And if I told you that I just wrote a story to bring David? "

"I would say you have felt the wind turns."

"There is a problem: find a 12th Doctor who will accept to die after one episode… For my story. Must be someone fairly young but… able to be the Doctor. And he must keep the secret that he will be the Doctor for one episode only and that his successor would be David. Not easy to find a boy like that."

Oh God, paparazzi will tear off all of them: bringing back David Tennant, reforming the Davis-Gardner team! Russell thought with a smile "Hell's descending."

"Well…" she teased him.

"You can't found a boy like that in ten seconds, Julie!" Russell said with a pang in his hearth. "You're kidding me!"

"The son-in-law of David Tennant." she said in a whisper.

"No way!" shouted Russell.

The little voice in his head begins to sing _This is Gallifrey_ and Russell had to do his best to not spin on his chair.

"He took lessons for five years and he looks older than he is. He could easily be eighteen or nineteen. Could he fit with the role?"

"God, he would be perfect!"

"This will require the consent of his parents, however. He's a bit young. Do you think they will say yes? And keep the secret?"

Russell had a burst laugh and also heard one from Julie. Murray Gold will write new themes and could fix some of the old ones. Matt Smith will write stories with them. The Doctor will put on again is blue suit, Jenny will come back with Jack and… maybe Donna and… Martha, Rose and…Oh, my!

One heart to be actor, the other to be the Doctor.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**I was very ****pleased to know that David Tennant is now a father of a little girl (I put a boy in the story) and Matt Smith is actually interested to write an episode. Everything else is pure fiction and do not reflects or involves real people.**


End file.
